Facegod
by Tracy la Surpuissante
Summary: Léo a créé un tout nouveau Facebook pour ls demi-dieux grecs et romains. Les héros ne tarderont pas à découvrir que sur Facegod, on apprend beaucoup de choses sur les gens qui nous entourent...
1. Bienvenue sur Facegod

Léo Valdez: Oyez, oyez! Bienvenue sur Facegod, la toute nouvelle création du méga-super-génial moi-même! (…, …, …) Vous me remercierez plus tard. (En bref, pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est comme Facebook pour demi-dieux. Donc pas de Gaïa, de Cronos ou de prophéties. Ici on est tranquilles! Alors, c'est qui le type le plus génial?)

Jason Grace, Frank Zhang et 27 autres personnes aiment ça.

Hazel Lévesque : C'est quoi Facebook?

Nico di Angelo aime ça.

Apollon le magnifique : QUOI?! Que quelqu'un lui explique! Ma pauvre. Tu ne dois pas avoir une vie sociale bien remplie.

Arès/Mars le terrible aime ça.

Léo Valdez : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, eux?! Facegod, c'est pour les demi-dieux, pas pour les dieux!

Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase et 38 autres personnes aiment ça.

Aphrodite/Vénus la plus belle : Moi je pense qu'il est en manque d'amour. Ne t'inquiète pas, petit chou, je vais te trouver une petite amie pour te remonter le moral.

Annabeth Chase aime ça.

Aphrodite/Vénus la plus belle s'est déconnectée.

Léo Valdez : Annabeth! Traîtresse! Tu l'encourages!

Annabeth Chase : Hahaha! Non! Mais en voyant le petit surnom qu'Aphrodite t'a donné, Percy s'est évanoui.

Léo Valdez : Mais quel surn… Ah, j'avais pas remarqué… ;-( Quelqu'un peut lui dire à Aphrodite que je n'ai pas besoin de petite amie?

Héphaïstos/Vulcain le mécano : Lorsqu'elle a une idée en tête, personne ne peut la faire changer d'avis.

Percy Jackson : Comme Annabeth! (Aïe, Annabeth, ça fait mal!)

Annabeth Chase : Je te préférais endormi.

Jason Grace, Athéna/Minerve la sagesse incarnée, Artémis/Diane à bas les garçons et 49 autres personnes aiment ça.

Percy Jackson : Je me sens aimé…

Nico di Angelo : Hé! Vous avez oublié Hazel! Quelqu'un peut lui expliquer comment ça fonctionne? Je lui expliquerais bien moi-même, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire (et surtout je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'est Facebook).

Léo Valdez : Hazel, viens me rejoindre dans le bunker 9. Je vais te montrer c'est quoi Facebook.

Frank Zhang : Pas touche, Valdez! Moi aussi je viens!

Percy Jackson a créé l'événement _Léo vs Frank_. 125 personnes y participent.

Chiron le centaure : Calmez-vous ou sinon vous serez obligés de faire la vaisselle toute la semaine!

Percy Jackson a annulé l'événement _Léo vs Frank_.

Léo Valdez a crée l'événement _Team Léo!_. Piper McLean et Jason Grace y participent.

Léo Valdez : Vous prenez pour moi? Sniff, sniff… C'est trop gentil! :'-)

Jason Grace : En fait, on voulait pas que tu te sentes seul.

Piper McLean : Jason!

Jason Grace : Quoi?

Piper McLean : Mais tais-toi!

Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace et Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano aiment ça.

Percy Jackson : Écoute ta copine!

Thalia Grace, Léo Valdez, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano et Artémis/Diane à bas les garçons aiment ça.

Annabeth Chase : Au lieu de perdre ton temps Percy, viens donc m'aider à retrouver mes plans dans le bungalow d'Athéna.

Percy Jackson : Oui, j'arrive!

Jason Grace : C'est ça! Écoute ta copine!

Percy Jackson : La ferme, Grace.

Percy Jackson s'est déconnecté (pas de commentaires!).

Léo Valdez: Ça y est! Hazel a enfin compris le principe de Facegod!

Hazel Lévesque aime ça.

Frank Zhang : Et je n'ai pas tué Léo!

Léo Valdez aime ça.

Nico di Angelo : J'ai enfin compris comment ça fonctionnait (non, je n'ai pas écouté à la porte pour entendre ce que vous disiez à Hazel).

Hadès/Pluton le roi des morts : Je le crois pas! Mon fils est enfin devenu un grand garçon! Alors, comment ça va, mon choupinou?

Léo Valdez, Jason Grace et 359 autres personnes aiment ça.

Nico di Angelo : Papa… TOUT LE MONDE PEUT VOIR CE QUE TU ÉCRIS!

Hadès/Pluton le roi des morts : Ah bon? D'abord, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI, SALE GARNEMENT! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR TRAÎNER AVEC CES MORVEUX!

Nico di Angelo s'est déconnecté (rien de tout ça ne s'est passé…).

Hadès/Pluton s'est déconnecté (je suis le meilleur).

Léo Valdez : Je viens de faire une capture d'écran! Hahaha! En fait, Hadès est un dur au cœur tendre… Pauvre choupinou…

Hazel Lévesque : Léo… Nico a vu ton message sur mon écran et il veut te tuer.

Tu ferais mieux de te cacher…

Léo Valdez : Ici Nico. Si quelqu'un a un autre commentaire et veut nous en faire part, je m'en vais le trouver et je l'assomme avec ma pelle. Compris?

Piper McLean : Je vais aller chercher de la glace.

Arès/Mars le terrible : Je peux tous les assommer, si tu veux.

Arès/Mars a créé l'événement _Assommer tout ce qui se trouve sur mon chemin_.

Le bungalow d'Arès y participe.

Frank Zhang : Tous aux abris!


	2. Une autre journée sur Facegod

Percy Jackson : La voie est libre?

Léo Valdez : Pas de dieux en vue!

Percy Jackson : Génial! Je vais prévenir les autres.

Zeus/Jupiter le King : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Léo Valdez : (Nooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnn!) Euh, rien. Rien du tout…

Piper McLean : Tu sais qu'on peut voir ce qu'il y a entre parenthèses?

Léo Valdez s'est déconnecté (je tiens à la vie, moi!).

Jason Grace vient de se connecter.

Jason Grace : Pourquoi Léo se frappe la tête contre un mur? J'ai manqué quelque chose?

Piper McLean : Disons que Léo a gaffé.

Percy Jackson a créé l'événement _R.I.P. Léo_. Piper McLean, Hazel Lévesque et 244 autres personnes y participent.

Thanatos/Letus la mort est proche : Quelqu'un m'a appelé?

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano a créé l'événement _Assommer avec une pelle tous ceux qui osent s'en prendre à Léo._ Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Hazel Lévesque et 23 autres personnes y participent.

Aphrodite/Vénus la plus belle : Ohhhhh! Mais c'est adorable! La guerrière veut protéger son bien-aimé!

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano : Si je veux le protéger, c'est uniquement pour mieux pouvoir le frapper par après. On ne frappe pas quelqu'un déjà à terre.

Piper McLean : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano : Je venais le voir pour quelques réparations à la Nouvelle-Rome et il a reversé sur moi de l'huile à moteur!

Aphrodite/Vénus la plus belle : Un beau petit couple! Tout le monde va l'appeler le Leyna! Et ils vont vivre heureux avec beaucoup d'enfants!

Piper McLean aime ça.

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano a créé l'événement _Assommer Vénus avec une pelle!_.

Aphrodite/Vénus la plus belle a créé l'événement _Mariage du Leyna!._ Piper McLean, Drew Tanaka, Lacy et 15 autres filles d'Aphrodite/Vénus aiment ça.

Héra/Junon la Reine : Oui! Marions-les! C'est pour la vie!

Léo Valdez vient de se connecter.

Léo Valdez : Ok… Ça devient de plus en plus étrange…

Léo Valdez a créé l'événement _Disparaître de la surface de la Terre (désolé_

 _les filles)_.

Piper McLean : Je pense qu'on peut oublier le Leyna pour l'instant…

Jason Grace : Attention Piper! Reyna s'en va te trouver avec sa pelle!

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano : C'est pas Piper que je cherche. Son tour viendra après. Je cherche les Alatir.

Connor Alatir et Travis Alatir ont créé l'événement _Enfariner tout le monde (et se sauver de Reyna)_.

Nico di Angelo : Je viens de croiser Reyna. Elle était couverte de farine et ne semblait pas très contente. Elle sentait l'huile à moteur…

Annabeth Chase : Les Alatir vont nous manquer…

Percy Jackson: Ce n'est qu'un au revoir les amis, ce e n'est qu'un au revoir!

Hazel Lévesque : Qui sont les Alatir?

Luke Castellan : Mes demi-frères. L

Percy Jackson :… Luke?! ******! T'es vivant?!

Luke Castellan : Eh oui! En Enfer, on a décidé de se rebeller contre Hadès alors on s'est tous sauvés.

Percy Jackson : Qui ça, « on »?

Bianca di Angelo : Salut tout le monde!

Nico di Angelo et Annabeth Chase aiment ça.

Bianca di Angelo : Je suis revenue avec Luke, Beckendorf, Silena et Zoé Nightshade.

Thalia Grace, Artémis/Diane à bas les garçons, et 147 autres personnes aiment ça.

Annabeth Chase : C'est génial! Percy tu dis rien?

Percy Jackson : Ici Clarisse. On aurait besoin de Will par ici.

Annabeth Chase : Où est Percy?

Percy Jackson : Il est paralysé depuis que Bianca est arrivée sur Facegod. Et ce n'est pas beau à voir. Il a la mâchoire grande ouverte et… il bave!

Jason Grace aime ça.

Will Solace : Clarisse, reste où tu es et surveille-le en attendant que j'arrive.

Percy Jackson : J'ai pas que ça à faire, jouer les nounous pour le premier imbécile qui passe par là! Je m'en vais!

Nico di Angelo : Bianca…

Bianca di Angelo : Nico…

Nico di Angelo : Bianca…

Bianca di Angelo : Nico…

Léo Valdez : Bianca…

Bianca di Angelo : T'es qui toi?

Léo Valdez : Je m'appelle Bond, James Bond.

Piper McLean: Léo, on peut voir ton vrai nom.

Thalia Grace, Jason Grace et Annabeth Chase aiment ça.

Léo Valdez a changé son nom pour James Bond.

Percy Jackson : Bon, je vais mieux. Maintenant, je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes rebellés contre Hadès?

Luke Castellan : On l'entendait chanter dans sa douche jusqu'au Tartare. Un supplice pour les oreilles.

Percy Jackson : C'était si pire que ça?

Luke Castellan : Il chantait en réinventant toutes les paroles.

Bianca di Angelo : Et il chantait vraiment faux.

Zoé Nightshade : Surtout lorsqu'il chantait « Call me maybe ».

Beckendorf (non, je ne mets pas mon prénom) : Je préfèrerais mourir une deuxième fois que devoir supporter ça une fois de plus.

Hadès/Pluton le roi des morts : Je ne chantais pas, je torturais des gens.

Silena Beauregard : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

James Bond : On apprend des choses tous les jours, ici.

Apollon le magnifique : Tant d'inspiration… Je sens venir un haïku…

Percy Jackson a créé l'événement _Sauve qui peut!_. 203 personnes y participent.

Percy Jackson et 203 personnes se sont déconnectés.

Clarisse La Rue vient de se connecter.

Clarisse La Rue : Où est passé tout le monde?

Apollon le magnifique : Je ne sais pas, ils sont tous partis d'un coup! Tu vas avoir l'honneur d'être la première à entendre mon haïku.

Clarisse La Rue s'est déconnectée.

Apollon le magnifique : Ou pas.

Octave : Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir entendre ça…

Apollon : Ah! Octave! Tu es là! Mon haïku commence par…

Octave s'est déconnecté.

Apollon le magnifique : Pourquoi tout le monde se sauve de moi? :'-(

Ici l'auteure suprême qui vous parle! Si vous lisez ceci, je vous remercie de ne pas m'avoir abandonnée seule avec cette Fanfiction après avoir lu le premier chapitre… Enfin, bref, si vous aimez ceci (ou si vous pensez qu'il y a quelque choses à corriger) vous pouvez laisser un review… Aphrodite, lâche-moi! ...

Ici Aphrodite, je pense que ce que l'auteure voulait dire, c'est « laissez un review ou tante Aphrodite vas vous donner de gros becs mouillés! ».

Athéna/Minerve la sagesse incarnée : Aphrodite, lâche le clavier et laisse l'auteure tranquille.

Oh, ça va. Je m'en vais…

Mesdames et Messieurs, l'auteure est de retour! Donc, comme je le disais, vous pouvez laisser un review si vous le voulez (non Aphrodite, on ne peut pas forcer les gens). Maintenant chers lecteurs, je vous dis au revoir, j'ai un léger problème à régler (un problème qui s'appelle Aphrodite). On se revoit dans le prochain chapitre!

Tracy la Surpuissante (MouAHAHAHA! #rirediabolique)


	3. Folies en séries

Léo Valdez : J'ai trouvé une manière infaillible de faire fuir ceux qu'on ne veut pas voir sur Facegod (Apollon)!

Jason Grace : C'est quoi?

Léo Valdez : Nico a placé un micro dans la douche d'Hadès. Si quiconque prononce un haïku, le fichier où Hadès chante va lui être transféré.

Frank Zhang : Et c'est vraiment efficace?

Nico di Angelo : Lorsque j'ai fait écouter l'enregistrement à Léo, il s'est évanoui. Quand il s'est réveillé à l'infirmerie, il fixait dans le vide comme un zombie.

Octave : Ah! Bien fait pour lui!

Frank Zhang : La ferme, Octave.

Jason Grace : La ferme, Octave.

Percy Jackson : La ferme, Octave.

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Poséïdon/Neptune le marin, Léo Valdez et 469 autres personnes aiment ça.

Luke Castellan : Ouais, la ferme, Octave.

472 personnes n'aiment pas ça.

Percy Jackson : Tu as aidé Cronos à détruire les dieux et après tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé?!

Léo Valdez : Si tu veux, je peux lui envoyer le concert d'Hadès.

Luke Castellan : C'est bon, je m'en vais…

Luke Castellan s'est déconnecté.

Luke Skywalker vient de se connecter.

Travis Alatir : Ohhhhh! Je peux avoir un autographe?

Luke Skywalker : Euh…

Connor Alatir a créé l'événement _Séance d'autographes avec Luke Skywalker._ 568 personnes poursuivent Luke Skywalker avec une pelle.

Hazel Lévesque : C'est qui Luke Skywalker?

Léo Valdez : TU CONNAIS PAS LE FILM?! *_*

Hazel Lévesque : Non.

Léo Valdez : Fjfghfkgmfdkgmfggfhojghpgfswd!

Hazel Lévesque : ?

Piper McLean : Il se frappe la tête contre son clavier.

Lucky Luke vient de se connecter.

Lucky Luke : J'ai barricadé le bungalow d'Hermès. Quelqu'un peut venir m'aider?

Travis Alatir a créé l'événement _Tous après Lucky Luke!._ Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace et 765 personnes y participent.

Lucky Luke a créé l'événement _Courir se cacher au Tartare!._ 768 personnes aiment ça.

Percy Jackson : Je vais chercher le popcorn.

Hazel Lévesque : Pour faire quoi?

Léo Valdez : Avant que notre ami Lucky Luke Skywalker-Castellan se sauve plus vite que son ombre, j'ai dissimulé une micro caméra cachée sous son armure en feignant de trébucher.

Percy Jackson : Bientôt au grand écran : _Les aventures au Tartare de Luke, que la force soit avec lui._

Jason Grace : Hum, désolé les gars mais je crois qu'il faut oublier ça… Luke est en train de chialer comme une fillette devant les horreurs du Tartare.

Luke Castellan : Pourquoi?! (Sniff, sniff…) Mais POURRRRQUOIIIII MOI?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?!

Percy Jackson : Rien du tout, tu as juste trahi la colonie. Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne va s'en souvenir… (vive l'ironie…)

Léo Valdez : Une histoire émouvante, une histoire pleine d'émotions, une histoire qui restera à jamais gravée dans nos mémoires… Voici _Luke pleure au Tartare_ , prochainement à l'affiche…

Octave : Pfff! Les grecs! Toujours aussi stupides et peureux… Vous faites pitié…

Percy Jackson a créé l'événement _Lancement de_ « _Luke ET Octave (Tu avais juste à te taire) pleurent au Tartare »._ 526 personnes y participent.

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano : C'était ton idée à toi d'envoyer les deux abrutis au Tartare?

Percy Jackson : Non, c'était l'idée à Léo.

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano : Léo, TU ES UN GÉNIE!

Léo Valdez a changé son nom pour _Je suis un génie._

Je suis un génie : Ah oui? Tu trouves? C'était pas grand-chose… Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude d'être génial…

Je suis un génie a changé son nom pour _Je suis un idiot._

Je suis un idiot : Hé! Mais c'est pas juste!

Annabeth Chase: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano : J'ai demandé à Piper de l'enjôler pour qu'il change son nom.

Apollon le magnifique : Tant de drames, tant de misère, tant de souffrance… Un seul mot me vient à l'esprit : HAÏKU!

Je suis un idiot : 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Apollon le magnifique : AHHHHHHHHHHHH! HADÈS! ARRRRGGGGGG! …. Gnagnagnagna! Maman! Gagagougou!

Percy Jackson : Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour… Merci Hadès!

Hadès/Pluton le roi des morts : Pourquoi Apollon pleure lorsque je m'approche de lui? Et pourquoi il fait le bébé?

Silena Beauregard : Il vous a entendu chan… euh, je veux dire, torturer des gens…

Piper McLean : J'avais bien prévenu Léo : un jour, Facegod va tous nous rendre fous.

Annabeth Chase : Percy qui remercie Hadès… Effectivement il doit être devenu fou…

Percy Jackson : Ohhhhhh! Des licornes roses à pois jaunes! LICORNES, JE VOUS AIME! (Non, je ne suis pas fou)

Je suis un idiot : AHHHHH! Percy est contaminée! NE le laissez SURTOUT PAS vous mordre! La survie de la race humaine ne dépend que de nous… (Note à moi-même, ne plus écouter de films de zombies…)

Jason Grace à créé l'événement _Lancement de « Les licornes roses à pois jaunes contre-attaquent »._

Je suis un idiot : Noooooooonnnnn! Il est trop tard, on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui!

Annabeth Chase : Ok! Les enfants, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir!

Bianca di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Zoé Nightshade et Artémis/Diane à bas les garçons aiment ça.

Calypso aime Léo : Me revoilà!

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano a fait une crise cardiaque.

Will Solace s'occupe d'elle.

Annabeth Chase : Léo, bloque l'utilisation de Facegod, le temps que tout le monde aille mieux.

Je suis un idiot : Mais… (Aïe, c'est pas la peine ne me frapper!) Ok! Dans quelques secondes, tout le monde sera déconnecté. 3… 2… 1…

Apollon le magnifique : HAÏKU!

 _Comme Calypso dirait, les amis, me revoilà! Tracy la Surpuissante est là! (Le public lance des tomates.) Bon, ok! Je fais vite! Alors j'ai vu vos reviews et je suis vraiment contente si je vous ai fait rire (Je suis tout simplement trop diabolique! #pasrapport). Alors voici un autre chapitre de Facegod où tout le monde perd la tête! Il faudrait composer un haïku pour célébrer ça… … … … ARRRRRGGGGGGG! Bref, si vous me chercher, je suis la fille cachée en Alaska qui se suce le pouce et qui marche à quatre pattes. Et je vous interdis de prononcer un nom de dieu commençant par H…_


End file.
